


Somebody Else

by Petenshi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Endless Waltz, not intended to be Relena bashing, really that should be obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petenshi/pseuds/Petenshi
Summary: He was on his phone again, texting someone and whoever it was, they were making him smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. It was written for a self-inflicted 2016 Christmas Advent Challenge and I got home late. As a result it's very short!

He was on his phone again, texting someone and whoever it was, they were making him smile.  
  
He never smiled at her.  
  
He was considerate and conscientious, attentive and diligent to his duties.  He stood behind her at parties and walked in front of her down the halls.  But he never smiled softly or looked at her fondly.  He never looked at her the way he was looking at his phone right that very moment.  
  
She had watched him talk to the person, his back to her but she could see his reflection in the window.  He’d chuckled quietly and then rubbed his neck in an embarrassed gesture she had never seen him use before.  
  
A moment of vulnerability offered to somebody else.  
  
She would have taken that moment, she would have cherished it and held it close if only he had given it to her.  
  
Later that night, after he’d transferred duties to the night shift and offered her a polite good night, she retreated to her room.  He never stayed.  He never offered more.  
  
She looked at the pictures on her dresser, photos she’d laughingly insisted they take.  Moments of light hearted joy captured together and she realized, looking at them now, he wasn’t smiling with her.  He was humoring her.  
  
She gathered up the pictures, in their shiny frames, the glass smudging under her fingers. What she had thought was the perfect couple was in fact a perfect lie and she was just too blind to see it.  
  
Carefully without thought, she picked up that first picture and threw it across the room.  It smashed against the wall and she felt her polished smile collapse into an ugly grimace.   
  
Tomorrow would be another chance to get that smile.  Except staring at the torn photograph and shattered glass, she realized something.  She couldn’t compete with the person on the other end of the phone.  
  
Heero Yuy would never offer her more then polite nods and courteous behavior.   
  
She couldn’t _make_ him smile.


End file.
